Working with Devil
by kaderin0426
Summary: Mikan got dragged in.. So did Natsume.. with both of being forced to work together and Natsume having the reputation of being a Devil... What could happen? would love bloom? Would they both find love at last?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will i ever own Gakuen Alice's story and its characters... I could only wish of such thing...

A/N: this is my fist ever fanfic that I would be writing so bear with me... Chapter 1 would be in 2 parts.. :D

Acknowledgement: THANKS to Sakura-miaka for beta-reading for this story!!! ang my friends and cousin for ideas.. :D

Note: Pls enjoy the story..

Warning: Contains OOCness.. :D

* * *

CHAPTER 1 Part 1

In one of the Condominiums in the streets of Tokyo a young woman with a golden brown hair was shouting on top of her lungs as she lectured the person she was with. Her silver haired younger brother was sitting on the sofa looking at her with pleading eyes so dark it's almost black.

"God! This is going to be one tough summer. How the hell do you expect me to do this? Tell me! Damn it!" Mikan said angrily at her younger brother while she paced the length of the living room of her condo.

"Come on sis, I know you can do it! You're the best! Are you not?" Sei said encouragingly, holding a pillow in front of him as if it was a shield, knowing full well that his sister is liable to throw something at him at any moment because of her frustration. "You can do it."

He was very desperate to make his sister agree in to helping him but he has had no luck in doing it. He had been trying for hours now.

"No I can't. I'm sorry Sei but this time around you really got yourself in too deep. This is impossible. I know you deeply care about her, but I don't even know who you're up against." Mikan explained to him with sympathy but still the anger in her voice could be heard. "Even with Hotaru's help I won't be able to do it."

_It's time to use my secret weapon before she __throws something at me. _Sei thought to himself. Sei pouted, giving his sister his irresistible puppy dog eyes and waited for her sister to give in and agree to help him. He only had to wait a few seconds as Mikan caught the look that he had on his face. He knew that no matter what trouble he got into his sister would eventually help him.

"Ok fine!" Mikan exclaimed with the look of defeat in her face, she knew full well that she would not be able to resist helping him in the end. "Maybe**, **I can do this with another helping hand. Someone to with experience and can be an advantage when I'm in a tight spot" _Damn it! I knew it! I knew it! I should not have come back to the condo today. How does he manage pull me into every mess that he gets into?!_

"Yahoo!!! I solemnly promise that I will find you a partner." Sei promised holding his hand above his chest as he jumped from where he sat. He looked as if he was relieved of some of his burden.

"I don't..." As Mikan spoke with a stern tone, Sei cut her off.

"And he will not be an amateur. I know what your requirements are, Sis. Have you no trust in your own brother?" Sei said holding both of his hands above his heart as if offended by her sister's lack of trust.

"No, I don't" Mikan replied at once. Remembering the last incident, she shuddered "Last time I asked you to get me help you came up with some dumb twit who almost got me killed!"

"Oh! Well Stan was really dumb and he was the only one who agreed in such a short noticed. But this time, I had more time to scout and I will find you the best and smartest one there is!" Sei said excitedly almost bouncing from excitement and relief. Having the perfect guy in mind he rushed to the door to contact his target. "Bye nee-chan!"

"Hey! Wait a minute..." Mikan called out, hand extended trying to catch his brother as he close the door. "Damn it! I knew I should have hid from him. He sucked me into one of his messes again. Godammit!!!"

A very frustrated Mikan was left in the living room alone. She scratched her head wondering why she agreed to do the mission as she began to dial a familiar number.

"Hey Hotaru! Wacha' doing?" She happily greeted as the person on the other line answered. Though she what she was feeling at that moment was far from happiness.

"Let me guess, Sei sucked you into one of his problems again didn't he?" answered the raven-haired girl on the other line with no emotion at all.

"Yeah, He did the puppy dog eyes. What's my defence against that?" Mikan replied, giving up sounding happy. She knew that with Hotaru she could be whatever she wants to be. She took a seat in the sofa that Sei had recently vacated. Getting ready for the long talk she was about to have with her best friend.

TBC....

A/N: Hope you liked it!

Please!!! Review!!! Please!!!

Press Button

VVV

VV

V


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own GA

A/N: I cut chapter 1 in 2 parts because i thought it would be too much to read in one seating.. it was morethat 1,00 words.. hehehe :D I hope you like this...

HAPPY READING

* * *

Chapter 1 Part 2

Parking his car near the club, he took his bag and got out of the car walking straight to the private club ignoring the people standing in line to gain entrance to the club. Sei walked directly to the bouncer and was immediately granted the privilege of entering the club without standing in line. The bar was loud; a band was performing live on stage, there were people dancing, men and women flirting with one another, others drinking booze. As he entered the club every woman's eyes followed his every move. He was wearing a plain white shirt that fits him perfectly, showing the rippling muscles underneath and a pair of light jeans. His silver hair, his handsome face and the way he carried himself was what made him stand out the most. He knew where he was headed he has been here a lot times before to have enough knowledge on how to act and where to go. Staff of the club already knew who he is and acknowledge his presence, greeting him in a very fond way.

"Hi Sei! Nice of you to drop by. What are you doing in this part of the world?" the lady tending the bar shouted, trying to be heard above the music. She has a long curled blond hair and looked as if she was too young to work in a bar. It would surprise people to know that she was a powerful Alice user.

"Oh! Hi, Angel! I'm looking for Devil, is he here?" asked Sei to the girl tending the bar.

"He's not here right now. He went out for a bit but he mentioned that he'll be back within an hour or two. Want to wait at the back?"

"Sure, why not?" moving away from the bar, Sei headed to the door behind the bar that led to a hallway. Hands in his pocket he walked around the hallway and stopped in front of a door. He tried to open the door but apparently it was locked. Pulling out his tools from his small bag, he picked the door's lock. He surveyed the room and made himself at home as he waited for the owner to come back.

*****

"What the hell happened here? Why are you here?! You messed up my Goddamn room!" A very angry black-haired man appeared at the doorway.

An open bottle of coke, empty beer bottles, various chips and food could be seen on top of the table. The TV was at maximum volume, dirty dishes were all over the sink and shoes and clothes were scattered on the floor. A guy was sitting in the middle of all the mess, eating chips and drinking coke. He was wearing shorts and nothing else, hair all messed up and feeling right at home.

"Oh! There you are Devil! I've been waiting for you for hours!" the silver haired man welcomed, disregarding the black-haired man's outburst. "So! Here's the thing...."

"Wait!" Devil interrupted "You barged into my room, messed it all up, ate my food, drank my beer and you have the guts to demand that I do something for you? Are you crazy?!"

"Umm... First of all, I just made myself at home and comfortable, is that so bad? You don't have to put it in such a rude manner. I just came here to ask a favour from you." Sei reasonably replied. Not giving Devil a chance to say another word, Sei continued on.

"Here's the favour. I would like you to help someone for me because you the only person I can think of to help her and she doesn't want an amateur to help her. So if you could please, please help me that would mean a lot to me."

"Why the hell should I do you a favour?!"

"Well because if you don't, I will tell a certain someone, a certain something that that certain someone would not like and it will get you into a lot of trouble." He said acting innocent.

"Shit! Damn you! You are so going to pay for this. What the hell do you want me to do?"

"Well I got into a messy situation and I really, really need help so I ask my big sis but apparently she can't do it alone." he paused and took a deep breath. "I came to you because I know you're capable of doing the job. I also know you can take care of my sister if the need arises and I know you won't let me down." His voice turned serious. It can be clearly seen that he was very worried. Not a playful note was heard when he uttered his next words. "I know that what I got into was dangerous and I had my doubts in dragging my sister into this mess, but this time around I'm in deep shit. I don't want my sister to get hurt in any way that's why I came to you for help. So please would you help me?"

"Ok Fine! I'll do it." Devil said with a resigned sigh.

"You'll do it?!" His expression went back to its normal cheerful look; there was no sign that he was ever worried about his sister. "My sis will be meeting you- wait, when are you available?"

"Umm... Friday afternoon would be good." Devil answered with a sigh.

"Hm... let me see..." Sei scanned his phone for his sister's schedule. "Around 1pm would be great. See her at Blue Bistro"

"Hn!"

With that Sei got dressed and gathered his things.

As Devil opened the door for him, Sei stopped and looked at him.

"Thanks Devil." he declared sincerely and hugged him. "You're really a big help. Take care of yourself. See you around!" With that he left Devil with a messy room to clean.

TBC...

A/N:

So that's the end of the first chapter I hope you liked it....

RxR please!


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Traffic, traffic, traffic... That's what's in front Devil who was wearing sunglasses, dark jeans and a shirt that showed off his gorgeous body. In short, he looked like a hunky model. Frustrated and with the sweat dripping at his nape, he hailed a cab. The cab stopped a fraction of an inch away from him in front of a sexy woman. The woman, equally in need of a cab, immediately opened the door to get in.

"Hey, Lady that's my cab!" shouted Devil.

"How the hell could this be yours? Does it have your name written on it? Did it stop in front of you?" The woman was wearing a low rise jeans, black tank top and running shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail but you could still see how soft her hair was. She looked at Devil with huge brown eyes that were fielded with haughtiness.

"Well first of all, I was the one who hailed it, so back off and get your own cab!" Devil retorted, feeling some anger at the woman.

"Here's the thing mister! I'm tired, I haven't slept in two days, I'm frustrated and I'm going to be late to meet someone. So if you can just try to be a gentleman and let me have the cab, I would really be grateful." The woman said dripping with fake sincerity.

"Hell no! If I give you the cab I'm the one who'll be late for my meeting." Devil replied angrily.

"OK. Where are you heading to? Maybe we could compromise by sharing the cab." As she inhaled deeply to calm her nerves.

_My God! This is one hot guy! With the way he carries himself and the way he looks, I bet he's rich. If he wasn't such a jerk I would have tried to hook up with him, maybe flirt a little bit. _She thought_._

Devil could not stop thinking of the woman's gorgeous body and the different ways that could he take pleasure from it.

_I have got to stop thinking about her body! And that kissable lips._ He thought to himself

"I'm heading to Blue Bistro a restaurant not far from here."

"We could share I'm headed there too."

"Hell no! This is my cab, I hailed it so I'm riding it."

"You are such a jerk! I'm here offering a compromise and you..." Before Mikan was able to finish what she was about to say the cab driver spoke.

"Hey, Miss, Mister! Are you going to ride or not? Times wasting here." The cab driver informed the two.

"Sorry Mr. Cab driver. I'm headed to Blue Bistro. Could you make it fast?" Mikan said as she climbs at the taxi she ignores the guy beside her.

Before Mikan could even reach the door of the taxi Devil got in the cab with her. "Drive!" he said to the cab driver.

"You BASTARD! Who gave you permission to ride this cab with me?" Mikan exclaimed.

"You were the one who invites me to join you in the cab. Did you not?"

"That offer expired where you declined it! You POMPOUS ASS!" Mikan shouted as she attempted to punch his face.

But before it even connected with Devil's face, he grabbed her hand. "Hey, Miss! Don't be so hostile. You don't know me well enough to judge me."

Mikan was shocked that he caught her hand and not even flinch with the impact. Though she held back her punches had power behind it. She just placed it out of her mind and continued with fighting with the jerk she was with.

The whole trip towards the restaurant Mikan and Devil never stopped arguing. Throughout their argument they didn't notice that the cab had stopped and the cab driver's shouts to get their attention.

"Miss! Sir! We've arrived now. Would you please just pay me and get out of the cab?" The cab driver yelled angrily at both of them.

Stunned by the outburst of the cab driver, all Mikan could do was reach for the money to pay the driver with then stepped out of the cab.

Mikan walked away from the man she shared the cab with not even noting where he is headed to, she was just so glad that she was away from that jerk. The restaurant she was headed to was in the middle of nowhere. Blue Bistro is located at the edge of a forest away from civilization. The place was an elite kind of restaurant and well-designed. As she entered the door of the restaurant she was greeted by the receptionist of the restaurant.

"Good afternoon ma'am. How may I help you today?" greeted the receptionist with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, I'm here to meet someone. The table is reserved under the name Sei Sakura." Mikan said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"One moment ma'am, I'll call a waiter to assist you." Said the receptionist as she called one of the waiters.

"Right this way ma'am." Said the waiter as she led Mikan to the isolated part of the restaurant. The restaurant was spacious and elegant. It was a perfect place to discuss sensitive matters. The layout of the restaurant was designed for customers to not be able to hear each other's conversations. As the waiter showed her to her table, Mikan was stunned at who was sitting comfortably on the chair.

"Ma'am, Sir, will you be ordering now or later?" the server asked not quite sensing the uptight atmosphere between the two.

"Get me a scotch." Was Devil's only answered to her.

"Vodka" was Mikan's reply.

TBC....


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As the waiter walked away Mikan exploded "You have got to be kidding me!" This was the first thought that came into Mikan's mind as she saw the arrogant son-of-a-bitch that she shared the ride with. "Please tell me you're not the guy called Devil?" _please God! Have mercy! _Mikan pleaded internally.

Devil was stunned as he heard Mikan. He was so stunned that he was not able to respond immediately. As he got hold of his voice he said "Well I am a guy and I have been called Devil by some" another pause "Don't fucking tell me your Sei's big sister!" Devil exclaimed as she stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. It was the same woman he shared the cab with. Now that he looked at her he saw that she was wearing three control devices: an earring, a bracelet and a ring. Taking note of the amount of control devices that she had, he assumed that the person in front of him was either a powerful alice wielder, a multiple alice wielder or both.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mikan cried out looking frustrated "This is like the worst! Why does it have to be you?"

"Hn. It's not like I want to work with you ugly." Devil stated, as if he didn't give damn about the situation or having to work with such a powerful alice wielder whom required three control devices.

"Excuse me? Who are you calling ugly? Jerk!" Mikan retaliated with venom in her voice.

"Ugly, I don't have time to waste so let's get down to business." Devil replied.

"Fine! What do you know about the mission?" Asked Mikan. She looked at Devil thoroughly, assessing his behaviour. She took note that he was also wearing two control devices on his ear. As she looked over Devil, the waiter came back with their drinks. Before he could ask if they were ready to order Mikan said. "We'll call you when were ready to order."

As soon as the waiter left Devil answered Mikan. "Nothing." Again, he said it as if it didn't matter whether he had information or not.

"Damn you Sei!" Mikan whispered.

Pulling out a folder from her bag, she pushed it in front of her companion. Then she spoke in a business like voice. "Her name is Ayane Aikawa, a twenty year old girl. Her father died from a car crash when she was only nine years old. Her mother could not take the death of her father so she committed suicide a couple of months after the accident. All of her grandparents are dead. She has no living relatives as far as we know. She has a hair changing alice, a useless alice if you ask me. Ayane Aikawa was kidnapped five days ago. Where, we still don't know. We also don't know the exact location where she was kidnapped." she took a sip of her drink then she continued. "Aya, has been like a family to Sei. He took care of her since her parents died. She is Sei's weakness. As you know Sei is a chemical genius and he's been experimenting on something. Apparently someone has been harassing him to give them the formula of his experiment. My stupid brother decided to take care of it himself and in the end he pissed them off. Sei has received a note about Aya's disappearance, letting him know that they would not hesitate to kill Aya if he does not give them the formula." she leaned back and sighed "here's the problem, the formula he was working on, can annihilate the whole of Japan in a matter of hours. When placed in the wrong hands... You get my drift don't you?"

"So, what do you need me for? It seem like this job is just a retrieval job. All you have to do is take Ayane Aikawa back." Devil concluded.

"It's not as easy as you think." Mikan replied. "I don't know who the fuck I'm dealing with. I doubt that I can do this even if I have the most advance technology with me. I admit I am not that skilled when it comes to interrogating people, so I need someone to help me with collecting information. Also I'm not stupid enough to deal with something that I don't know."

"And you think I'm the best person for this." He said with the 'I don't really care' tone of voice that was beginning to get on Mikan's nerves.

"Listen jerk, I don't know you. I was not the one who pick you to help me with this job, Sei did. Even though my brother has his faults and slip ups I still trust him. If he thinks your good enough for this mission I'd take his word for it. He has been stupid at times but I know that he's aware of the dangers of this mission and he won't recruit someone who could get me killed. If you don't agree to help me, say so now. As you said you hate to waste time."

Recognizing her determination, he agreed to help with the mission.

"We'll start gathering info at the Underworld tomorrow at seven pm sharp. I assume you know where the bar is. Just tell them your meeting Mikan there. I think we're done here." She declard. As she stood up, the folder containing Aya's documents fell. While she picked it up Devil got a glimpse of her underwear.

"Of course, polka dots." Devil said, still looking at her ass.

"Good, then......" She stopped mid-sentence as she realized that Devil saw her underwear. "PERVERT!!!" she shouted and punched him in the face, her face turning bright red from embarrassment. Then she walked out leaving him stunned.

That was the first time that Devil got punched in the face by a girl. Usually they fell at his feet or they clung to his arms. Not being used to receiving such treatment, especially from a woman, he instantly took interest in her. It was the second time that day that she punched him.

As he watch Mikan walk out the restaurant, an evil smile spread across his face he thought to himself. _'She's interesting. This mission just got more interesting than I have hoped for. I bet it would be fascinating to work with her'_


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this story... just to inform you the next few chapters of the story will be uploaded much later 'cuz i have work and i have to cut back on my time writing the story.. But don't worry i'll update as soon as I can! Thank you! OH! by the way if you have some ideas with what can happen to Mikan and Natsume it would be a great help.. i have been having trouble writing.. :D


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Mikan entered the bar everyone followed her every move. Guys drooled over her appreciatively and girls envied her very presence. The bar was luxurious; from the sound system, to the drinks, to the smallest details. Everything within the bar called Sanctuary was the best.

"Hey Tono! How's business?" Mikan greeted the guy wearing a white shirt and loose pants. The guy had good-looks that made almost every girl fall for him. He had long dark hair and eyes. Sitting at the bar he gave off a carefree aura and was constantly flirting with girls.

"Ah! My lovely Mikan, are you here for me?" The guy at the bar said as he scooted over to give Mikan a place to sit. "I've missed you, I was lonely without you, you know." he continued as he attempted to kiss Mikan but even before his lips touched Mikan's, his face connected with her fist. "OUCH! That hurt!" he yelped, looking dejected "You know the only gal who would dare punch me and get away with it would be you."

"Don't forget Hotaru." She added as she took her drink from the bartender.

"That gal would not punch me." He took a drink and shivered from the strong presence alcohol "She would torture and kill me, if I even think about kissing her."

"Yeah, you have a point there" Mikan said as she chuckled and chocked on her drink.

"So what brings you to this side of the world? It's been quite some time since I saw you here." Tono questioned, rather curious about her answer.

"Well, I'll be going to the Underworld, I need information." She replied, as if anyone in the world would have guessed her reason for coming to the establishment.

"Ah, your brother got into something again didn't he?" He concluded as he faced Mikan. He knew Mikan would seldom use her privilege to enter the Underworld. She was the type of person who would do things alone as much as she can. After what happened to her in the past, it's a miracle that she'd willingly go back there again.

"This time he's in deep shit. Aya got dragged into it." She said with a sigh.

"Fuck Mikan!" Tono exclaimed, shocked from the magnitude of the situation. "How the hell did your brother manage to drag Aya into this?"

"Well Sei pissed someone off big time. They want the experiment that he's working on."

"Damn it to hell! You need someone to watch your back? I can help you." Tono offered, willing to help Mikan should she ask. He had known Mikan for a long time and had been rather close to her. At some point he owed Mikan his life. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be here right now.

"Yes to the first, No thanks to the second. I already have someone to back me up, though your help is always welcome." She gracefully declined Tono's offer. She had always had the policy of not asking for help unless needed to. Of course she knew how much danger she was in and she was reluctant to drag a friend into such a situation. She liked Tono too much to pull him into this mess. At one point in her life she might have had romantic feelings for him, but it turned out to be nothing but a school-girl crush.

"Who's the back-up?" He asked. He was aware that Mikan would not want a partner that she could not trust and knowing this, it made him curious as to who the person might be.

"An arrogant perverted son of a bitch that Sei said called 'Devil'" she uttered every word with distaste.

Stunned by Mikan's answer, Tono almost fell from his chair. "You are fucking joking, right?"

"Nope, Sei was the one who chose my partner for this job. He knew this was important so I don't think he'd give me a bad back-up" Mikan said while looking at her drink.

"You have got to be joking! Sei, Your little brother Sei, has contact with Devil?" he said, eyes wide as a saucer. "And you're taking a partner that you do not know and apparently, from the way you describe him, you're irritated with?"

"Yup! You know that I trust Sei with my life. I know for a fact that with this kind of mission he would pick someone that is a professional and an asset. Do you know anything about him? Devil, I mean." Mikan asked without much of an enthusiasm.

"Yes, He's been known for quite some time now. Rumour has it that he's the best at controlling the fire Alice. You know it takes great stamina to control that kind of Alice, not to mention that it's so unpredictable. I will goddamn salute him if he could really control his Alice perfectly. " Tono started.

"Some people say that he can extract information from anyone, even the toughest guy. He's also known as one of Japan's top assassin. It's very hard to contact him and there's only a hand full of people who knows how to reach him. Take my word for it, I've done my research. Your brother is one lucky bastard. I've been meaning to get him to patronize Underworld, but I couldn't reach him. Every time I think that I've found something to reach him it's either a dead end or he disappears into thin air." Tono continued.

"People call him 'Devil' because if you manage to make him your enemy, you better watch your back because when you see him again you'll think him to be the devil himself. No doors, windows, or any kind of security could prevent him from killing you. Until now people still don't know his true name before he became an assassin." As Tono ended talking he took a gulp of his drink.

"Well, prepare yourself" she looked at Tono."He's coming here. We're scheduled to meet," glanced at her watch "right about... now."

As if on cue Devil appeared on the doorway. Wearing a plain black t-shirt, dark slacks and sunglasses, he ran a hand through his hair. Every pair of eyes turned to him. His aura was just too much to ignore (as well as his looks).

He took off his sunglasses and scanned the room for Mikan. As he spotted her he walked directly towards her direction. For some unknown reason to Devil he felt irritated to see her with another guy. Though he couldn't hear their conversation he was almost certain that they were talking about him. The way that they looked at him and the way the guy beside Mikan gaped his mouth open was a dead giveaway. Upon arriving, Mikan had stood up greeting. Not waiting for Mikan to introduce him, Tono introduced himself to Devil.

"Good day, I'm Tonochi Akira the owner of this establishment." Tono introduced, as he extended his hand to Devil but he ignored him and spoke directly to Mikan.

"Where to now?" Devil asked not acknowledging Tono's presence.

"Down below, of course." She said in a flat voice but one could see in her face, the slight trace of annoyance that she held at the way he treated Tono. She turned to Tono "See you around Tono."

Before she walked away, Tono lightly kissed Mikan's cheek which irritated Devil even more. "See you Mikan."


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own GA...

AN: so sorry for the late update.. a lot has been going on at home... were preparing to leave to Canada.. Anyway! I hope you'll like this chapter.. Have a happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Welcome to Underworld" a man greeted as the door to Underworld opened.

Underworld was a place where people can feed from each other. It was built for one purpose only: for rich, influential people, professional assassins, informant, media, retrievers, and more, to use each other. In this establishment there was also one rule: 'No blood will be shed within the area of the establishment'. Defying the rule meant that you revoke your right to enter the premises or even get near it.

Underworld was concealed within the city of Tokyo. It is beneath a pub called 'Sanctuary'. All kinds of people came and went to the bar but only limited people knew what's underneath it. It was a place where people exploit each other's skills for profit and advantage. Like its name, Underworld, have different kinds of tortured souls; professional assassins, informants, retrievers and such. They gathered there to offer their service in order for them to achieve a desired ending. Information about missions, people or organizations and such can also be easily obtained there.

In order to gain entrance to such place, one must establish a solid reputation; A skilled fighter, a vicious killer, a professional retriever, an expert informant, loads of money, influential connections. These are only some of the things that one must acquire to gain entrance to Underworld. It was common in this kind of business to have an alias and a mask to hide your true identity. Your name in this part of the world would represent your nature when doing a job or that would describe your appearance or attitude or how you accomplish the job.

Saying nothing, both Devil and Mikan walked through the door. As soon as they stepped inside Underworld everyone looked at their direction. Their presence demanded to be acknowledged. They possessed an aura that even a novice can feel. People stared at them in pure fascination. Even with their masks on, their looks and posture were remarkable; men and women envied them and flirted with them. As Mikan stepped further in Underworld, someone caught her attention.

"Hey there sexy lady." a man with a black spiky hair and a mark of obedience on his left cheek said to Mikan in a husky voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Before the man even got near her she already knew who it was. Only one person would have the guts to even dare talk to her. She turned around as she squealed in delight. For some unknown reason to Devil, he felt the urge to annihilate the person whose arms were wrapped around Mikan. He wondered what her relationship with him was. She acted too foolishly, not caring about her reputation.

"OH MY GOD! Shadow! It's been years, I've missed you so much! Where have you been? Are you alone? What are you doing here?" Mikan ranted not giving Shadow a chance to answer her questions.

"Woah there lady! Slow down." He said as he loosened Mikan's tight hold on him. As Mikan released him, she gave him a peck on the cheek. All the while Shadow noticed the man Mikan came in with, glaring daggers at him. His killing intent could be felt by everybody but Mikan. "Who's the guy Hunter?"

"Oh! Shadow, this is Devil." Pointing her thumb to Devil not really facing him. "He's my partner for my current mission."

"Mission? What mission? I thought you gave up those?" Shadow asked, worry was heard from his voice.

"Umm. I'm not technically back on doing missions. This is an exception." Mikan spoke with a hint of uneasiness.

"And what may I ask? I know it would be next to impossible to convince you to just let someone do this for you. This is a very risky job. AAO, is one of the biggest organization in the world today. What makes this mission special?" He said in a reprimanding tone of voice.

"Well, this involves Sei and Aya." She paused for a second, thinking of a way to tell him the problem. She knew that Shadow, also known as Tsubasa outside the establishment, could be of great help, he is, of course the most sought after bodyguard. He knew a lot about different organisations and powerful men through his job. "Sei got in a small trouble that he tried to fix, and it turned to something big. Aya got kidnapped." She said unhappily.

"Kidnapped? By whom?" He exclaimed as he led Mikan to a private table in the area.

"That's why I'm here. I only know the name of the organization from Sei. He also doesn't know anything about them." She said, and then she proceeded to fill in Tsubasa with the limited information she knew. All the while Devil was hanging at the back, assessing the place and getting a feel about the place and people in it.

"Hunter," Calling Mikan by her alias again. "There's not much I know about them, all I know is that they call their head as Principal. There is not much that happens within the organization that he does not know about. As far as I know there is only a few people alive who knows what alice he uses. That includes his bodyguard and a person they call 'Persona', who happens to be the Principal's successor." Tsubasa uttered his every word with precaution. If someone overheard him divulging all this information, they would hunt him down. "Be careful Hunter, they're a dangerous bunch of people"

"Shadow, you know me, once I started something, I'll see it to the end." She said to Tsubasa.

"I know Hunter. You might want to go to the Ice Queen and ask her to do some hacking for you."

"Thanks Shadow! I'll do just that, but I think she's already started with the hacking." Mikan exclaimed.

"Hey polka!" Devil said at last. In a low voice he informed Mikan about something. "The guy over at that table has been staring at us for quite some time."

Peeking at the person Devil was talking about she identified the mask the person was wearing. "Humm. Shadow, isn't that..."

"Yup, he sure is. It's been quite some time since he was here. Why don't you go to him?" He said as he stood up from their table. "As for me, I have to find Red. She'll be mad at me for disappearing again. I'll send Red over to you later Mikan." Then he walked away leaving Mikan and Devil at the table. Mikan didn't waste any time. As soon as Tsubasa left she stood up from her seat and approached the isolated person Devil was taking about.

* * *

TBC...

AN: Review pls!


	8. Chapter 6

Disclamer: I repeat! I saddly do not own alice academy mangaéanime... :((

AN: so sorry for the late update.. i hope you`ll like this chapter.. HAPPY READING!

* * *

Chapter 6

As Mikan approached the unknown person, that person arranged his position to face Mikan. He had light purple hair and blue eyes. To Devil, the guy looked like he was barely out of his teens, but you can see the harshness that life had brought to him. He can sympathise with him, he too had been through a lot. He had been tortured and abused by his own father, pushing him until he can't move a muscle. He was made to undergo such cruel and ruthless training that it was a wonder he survived at all. Though he had a deep hatred for his father he's thankful of the training he received, because of that training, he became who he is right now. It gave him the strength and power to stand on his own and support himself.

"Well, if it isn't Hunter? Haven't seen you a while." The young man spoke.

"It has been quite some time, Demon." She said as she stopped in front of the young man. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, just eavesdropping to conversations." He replied immediately. "What made you come back here Hunter? I thought you've stopped coming here for quite some time now." He said as Mikan and Devil took a seat.

"I need information about an organization." She said with a sad smile as she scanned Demon's face. It had been a long time since she last saw him. It was good to see him again. She loved him like a brother, though he didn't treat he like a sister. Before he disappeared he confessed his feelings to him, but Mikan explained to him that it would take a miracle to make her fall for someone. For her to be in a relationship one must trust her partner with everything. It just so happened, that Mikan, having been through a lot of hardships, does not trust anyone aside from her best friend and little brother. "Do you know anything about the organization called AAO?"

"Yes" was his short answer.

"Can you tell me about them?" Mikan inquired, she knew she was asking too much from him. But she had to fix their problem before it got even bigger.

"AAO, is an abbreviation for 'Anti-Alice Organization'. They are group of people who hate people with alices and the Alice Academy. But as far as I know there are also members who have alices and are from the academy. Most of the Alice users in the organization has a deep hatred for the Academy. AAO recruited them at a young age to train and brainwash." He paused and took a drink. He continued as he looked at his now empty glass. His voice not revealing any emotions, he had loved Mikan and would do anything for her. He knew it was stupid, moronic even, to hope that someday Mikan would look his way. But for now he would do anything that he could to help Mikan."Also their head is called Principal"

"I know I heard from Shadow." Mikan replied.

"That's not a shock, considering they did some work for the AAO." He said with a monotonous voice. "The name of the Principal is Kuonji. No last name, just Kuonji. His right hand man is Persona, real name Rei Serio. Both top head are alice users. Both also has been used cruelly by the Academy and they want revenge. No one alive knows what the Principal's alice is, except the people he trust enough. But Persona's alice is widely known, his alice is one of the most uncommon and dangerous alice." He paused to look at Mikan's eyes. "The Mark of Death. You are familiar with it, are you not Mikan?"

"I know of it, but I thought it was just a myth. I thought that kind of alice doesn't really exist." Mikan said in a whisper.

"What's Mark of Death?" Devil interjected. It was Mikan who answered him in a hush voice.

"Mark of Death is a type of alice where in the alice user can leave a mark on you once he touches you. The mark that is left would continue to spread and makes your body rot. This is my first time to actually know a person who has that kind of alice."

"Hn" was the only response Devil gave her, and then he addressed Demon "Does he have a weakness?"

"And who are you?" He sat back, now looking directly at Devil. He had been trying to ignore the man sitting beside Mikan, dismissing him as a mere bug to be squished.

"Demon, don't be so rude. This is my partner for my current mission, Devil." Mikan said in a reprimanding tone.

"You're that Devil?" Demon said thoughtfully. "You do fit the profile. Wait a second." Then he paused and turned his gaze to Mikan "Mikan you said 'current mission'? I thought you weren't going to do anymore missions?"

"Well," She sighs and bit her lower lip for a few seconds her gaze wavering as she caught Demon's look. She looked like a child caught by her parent doing something wrong. Then she spoke, defending her actions. "This is a different situation. Sei requested me to retrieve someone AAO has kidnapped."

"Who?" His stance, his voice and mood immediately switched from casual to professional.

"Aya." She said. Following Demon's lead and reverting to a professional that she is.

"When was she last spotted?" was his instant reply, his voice was neutral.

"We don't know. She's been missing since the twelfth of this month. A message has been sent to Sei confirming Aya's alive."

"hum.. Your job won't be easy. What kind of proof did they sent Sei?"

All Devil could do during their conversation was to listen and take note of what they were saying to each other. The conversation between Mikan and Demon was something you cannot join in an instant. There was this atmosphere that was hard to penetrate. It was like they have a world of their own and for some reason unknown to devil, this irritated him. Seeing Mikan talking with someone this relaxed and comfortable with, and seeing her with those kind of expressions just made him feel pissed.

"A Picture, Aya's bracelet and a voice record." Rummaging through her bag and pulling out the said items, she handed it over to Demon's open palm.

First, Demon took a look at the photo. Assessing the environment in which the picture was taken. Then he listened to the voice recording. "My guess is she's here within Tokyo, probably a room underground. Look up all the building that would be associated with the AAO. They're probably keeping her underground in one of their buildings." He assessed as he placed the photo at the table.

Devil picked it up and did as Demon did. And at last he was able to join their conversation. "Hn. The kid's right. But a description such as, 'underground in one of their buildings', is not a sufficient description of the place were looking for. I gather that this AAO is a large organization. They probably have dozens of buildings that are associated with them. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"It doesn't have to be, if you're skilled enough." Demon said with a smirk on his face.

"And you think you have the skill?" Devil replied.

Before it got even worse and became a scene Mikan interrupted their fight. "Stop it you two! Demon you know better." She paused and took a deep breath. Trying to calm herself. All this tension between the two guys was getting to her. "Devil's right. It would be hard to find an exact location. There will be a lot of buildings with a basement that is linked with AAO."

"That might be but it's a start. From there, just scout the places and eliminate." Demon said, again ignoring Devil.

"Well we have to go, if we're to start scouting. I still have to contact the ice queen." Mikan uttered as she caught a glimpse of the time.

"Say hi to the ice queen for me." Demon said. He just looked at Mikan as she stood up from her seat and went to Demon and hugged him

"Welcome back Youichi. I missed you so much." She whispered, then she let go and said aloud. "It's good to have you back. See you around."

"Yeah, yeah." Was Youichi's response as he blushed slightly. Mikan still had that effect on him.

TBC...

* * *

AN: by the way: DON`T forget to review! thanks!


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Did you bring your car?" Mikan asked as they exit Sanctuary.

"Yes. Why do they call you Hunter?" Devil asked Mikan as he led her towards his car.

"As you know it's common to have an alias in our world. They merely used my alias." Mikan said without explaining further. She was impressed when she got a look at Devil's car. It was a slick black convertible Porsche. It was the new 997-model Turbo Cab Porsche.

"I realise that. What I want to know is the meaning behind it. Why is your alias Hunter?" He said as he entered his car.

"Why do you ask?" Mikan answered his question with another question as she tried to hide her reaction towards his car. Fortunately Devil didn't notice Mikan slack jawed as she got a good look of his car. She already had the idea that he would own the latest car, it just didn't occur to her that it would be the car that she longed for.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know?" He replied as he started the engine. "Where to?"

"Alice Twin Tower." She said as she buckled up. Then she spoke answering his question, "Because I'm a great hunter."

Though Devil wanted to ask more questions he had noticed that if he had pushed to gain more information about her it would be like pulling a nail with your bear hands. The drive towards Alice Twin Tower was silent. The atmosphere inside the car was filled with tension. Both did not know how to react to each other.

Mikan had a hard time keeping her guard up during the ride towards her condo. It seems that her lack of sleep these past few days had been catching up to her. Her eyelids kept on falling down on its own. No matter how hard she tried, the sleepiness just won't go away. The rocking of the car just fuelled her sleepiness. At some point during the ride, unbeknownst to her, she fell asleep.

As the stop light turned red Devil took a peek at Mikan. He saw her fighting her sleepiness. It made him smirk a little. It was adorable to see that the person that is called Hunter would show such expression to someone she barely knew. He had noticed her lack of sleep since early this evening. The bags under her eyes were getting darker. He already assumed that she hasn't been sleeping well for quite some time now. As he looked at her, he realised that her face was like that of an innocent child, you would have never guessed that she had worked in a world that was deadly.

As they approached Alice Twin Towers Mikan began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered. It was something like a princess woken up by a kiss. At first she was disoriented at where she was, the moment she realised where she was, she sat up straight.

"_Shit! I fell asleep! I can't believe this. All those years of not sleeping with the presence of anyone I don't trust just got burnt into ashes." _Mikan thought to herself.

As soon as the car stopped in front of her condo's lobby door she jumped out of the car. She walked straight to the guard to ask for a valet. When she realised that Devil hadn't followed her, she turned around. Her face was masked with indifference. The innocent being Devil saw sleeping in the car had vanished. Eyeing Devil, who was still standing near the car staring at the valet, she yelled at him.

"Just give him the damn keys! I'll pay you if something happens to it!" she yelled before walking inside the luxurious building. All the while berating herself for falling asleep in the company of a perfect stranger.

Before following Mikan, he threatened the valet. "If you put a scratch on my car, you die!" He took his things from the trunk including his precious guitar and followed Mikan inside. He noticed that every personnel and staff greeted Mikan with respect and fondness. He also noticed Mikan's response. She was quite happy in her surroundings. He concluded that she had been staying there for quite some time. It's either that or she's good liar or good at covering-up her emotions. Seeing her with that kind of attitude makes him doubt that she's as ruthless as people say.

They got on the elevator and Mikan said "Penthouse please" to the elevator guy. As they got off, Mikan led Devil to the door at the end of the hall way. She punched a few buttons and the door opened. When he entered her condo unit he was not shocked that it was not a typical woman's condo. It didn't have any girly designs. No picture what so ever. It was like a plain canvas. The walls were painted with colours that were cool to the eyes. It has two floors. The staircase was opposite the door and downstairs there were two rooms.

The first floor of the Condo unit was simple. As you open the door, you see one of the bedrooms. On the right side is the living room, dining room, kitchen and the veranda. All there was in the living room was a TV, DVD player, a big sofa set and a coffee table. Behind the living room is the dining room. The dining room and the kitchen were separated by a nook and in front of the kitchen there was the dining room. Parallel to the staircase were two more rooms and near the dining room was a veranda.

"You will be staying in that room" Mikan pointed at the room beside the staircase. Then she pointed out which rooms were which. "By the way, don't go up without my permission. Feel free to use the electronics and the phone lines. Oh and here's the key code for the door."

Devil took a look at what's written in the piece of paper and burned it to ashes. Before Mikan walked away Devil spoke.

"I'll be bringing Ruka over tomorrow." With no further conversation they parted ways. Devil went to his room at the first level and Mikan went up to her room.

Before going to bed Devil tried to reach Ruka but wasn't able to. He then called Olie.

"Hey Olie! Tell Ruka to come see me tomorrow as soon as he can. I'm at Alice Twin Towers. Give him this number ok."

"Yes, Young Master Natsume." Olie replied before Natsume hung up the phone.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 8

A/N : I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE FOR SUCH A LONG TIME. I was just so busy with work and no time to just sit and write. Again so sorry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 8

While he waited for Mikan to open her eyes and wake up, he grabbed his guitar and began to play and sing a song. He made the first note, followed by another, and soon admirable music was filling the place.

As she stirred from her sleep, a soft strumming of the guitar accompanied by a soft and lovely singing voice flowed through her ears. The melody was worth listening to. Curious on who it was, she followed the sound. Upon reaching the source of the harmonious melody, she was shocked by all means to see Devil playing the guitar while softly singing but enough for her to hear. Devil didn't seem to notice her so she hid, watched and listen to him play.

**Someday, somehow**

**gonna make it alright but not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

**Someday, somehow**

**gonna make it alright but not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

**Well i hoped that since we're here anyway**

**We could end up saying**

**Things we've always needed to say**

**So we could end up stringing**

**Now the story's played out like this**

**Just like a paperback novel**

**Let's rewrite an ending that fits**

**Instead of a Hollywood horror**

**Nothin's wrong**

**just as long as**

**you know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow**

**gonna make it allright but not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

**Someday, somehow**

**gonna make it allright but not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

How the hell did we wind up like this

**Why weren't we able**

**To see the signs that we missed**

**And try to turn the tables**

**Now the story's played out like this**

**Just like a paperback novel**

**Lets rewrite an ending that fits**

**Instead of a hollywood horror**

**Nothin's wrong**

**just as long as**

**you know that someday I will**

Before the song was even finished, Devil's eyes travelled to the side, landing on Mikan which he caught listening silently on her hiding spot.. As soon as he saw her, he stopped singing.

"What polka? Having fun eavesdropping?" Devil commented, a smirk visible on his face.

Knowing she was already spotted, she showed herself. "I didn't know you could sing well, pervert. And stop calling me polka." She said as she gave Devil one of her signature yet dazzling smiles. As she walked away, all Devil could do was frown at her, not knowing how to react. She seem to be unaffected by calling her polka.

He stood by the kitchen doorway and observed her.

"What are you looking at?" She took out things from the frig as she asked without looking at him.

"Just wanted to tell you that a help is coming here today."

"Who is this 'friend'?"

"This 'friend' is Ruka. He'll be able to help us with the e-work."

"Humm…"She thought for a moment and spoke to herself. "Note to self, turn on May"

"Hu?" Devil said confused.

"Nothing you should be worried about." Mikan answered.

It was early morning, and steams of people were passing through the airport gate, families and welcoming committee waited beyond the barricade for the passengers. What stand out the most was the handsome young man with blond hair and blue eyes. To top it off, he is wearing a handsome suit. He carried himself with dignity and has a kind aura around him. Waiting for him was a group of men dressed in black suits and sunglasses.

"Welcome back, Ruka." One of his minions stated. He was the eldest among them and the only one who greeted Ruka with affection.

"It's good to be back, Ollie. Have you informed Natsume about my arrival?" He greeted the elder. Ollie had been with Ruka for 20 years now. He had been the one who took care of Ruka when he was still young.

"Yes, young master. Master Hyuuga wanted me to tell you that he is currently in a middle of a job and your assistance would be a tremendous help." Ollie replied as they walk towards the car waiting in front of the airport.

"Humm. Well, it looks like our first stop would be where Natsume is." He declared as he climbed inside the car. "By the way Ollie, do you know where he is?" Ruka queried.

"He told me to give this to you personally." Ollie said as he handed him a piece of paper with a cell phone number written on it.

After seeing the number Ruka took out his phone and dialled the written number. At the second ring a voice of a woman answered.

"Hello? Who's this?" The woman asked her voice husky and sounded like she just woke up.

Now, Ruka was intrigued to whom the voice belonged to. "Good morning, this is Ruka. May I know who am i speaking to?"

"Oh, you're him." She said as if she had been enlightened about something. "Please wait and don't hang up the phone." Without answering Ruka's question about her identity she puts the phone down and woke Natsume up. "Oi! Ruka is on the phone."

After hearing a few rustles, a deep voice picked up the phone. "Ruka, took you long enough."

"Natsume..." Ruka whispered. "Who, pray tell, is the woman who answered the phone?" Ruka said curiously. "Your latest conquest?" A chuckle was heard on the other line.

"No, she's my partner." He said, not explaining further.

Understanding Natsume, he didn't pry about his partner. "So, where and when do we meet?" As Natsume gave the address to Ruka, he put him on speaker phone for Ollie to hear the address, and then Ollie gave the directions to the driver. "Hang on a second. Ollie, how long would it take for us to get there?"

He briefly paused as he stole a glance on his wristwatch. "About an hour, young master.

"See you in 45 minutes, Natsume." Ruka said with a confident voice. Neither the driver nor Ollie gave a visible reaction regarding the time that Ruka said to Natsume. They've both been serving Ruka Nogi for quite a while now and they know that the young master likes his journey to be cut short and he expects them to do it.

TBC...

* * *

A/N Reviews will be appreciated... so please don't hesitate to press the review button.. I will be happy to read what you think of the story so far. suggestions will also be considered.! Thanks and have a great day!


End file.
